Call of Duty Special: Express Your Love!
by theworldofhetalia
Summary: South Korea goes over to America's house with the intent of playing Call of Duty and telling America that he loves him. Though things don't turn out the way we plan do they? South Korea x America Boy x Boy Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Welcome to my second fanfic! This is my first time writing these kinds of stories, so don't expect it to be amazing. If any of you reviewers could give me advice, I would greatly appreciate it since I have three other fanfics similar to this.**

**Warning: Some language is used, though it's not that big of a deal. It's maybe just one or two words. Also, excuse my lack of knowledge concerning Call of Duty since I have only watched someone play it. I will also mark this as M for the second chapter that will be out later.**

**Also I don't own Hetalia. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

South Korea was standing outside of America's house. America had invited him over for the week so they could hang out and play Call of Duty Black Opps. Of course, they would be taking turns playing the zombie apocalypse part of the game trying to see who would last longer.

Yet South Korea was there on a special mission of his own. For a while now, he had developed feelings of love for this American. It may seem cliché and taboo, but he really did fall in love with America at first sight. It was just after the end of the Japanese Occupation, more than 50 years ago, and he still had yet to say it to America's face that he loved him. Today is the day, though! Today he is going to express his love to America!

With new confidence, he rang the door bell. He heard happy barks coming from inside and a loud thud that was either America falling out of bed, or falling off the couch to answer the door.

America opened the door, nearly pulling it off its hinges, with bubbling excitement. "Yo South! Dude, I was wondering when you would get here!"

"I did send you a text saying I was going to be late, da-ze. Now are we going mash some zombie brains or not!"

"Right on! Come in."

As South Korea entered the front door, he took off his shoes, which was quite common in Asia to do so. America found it kind of quirky, yet kind of cute in a way. Then again, he thought anything South Korea did was… cute.

As they entered the living room, South Korea couldn't help but cringe at the sight. The couch cushions were pulled out at weird angles, there were some stains on the carpet that could easily be washed out, there were many dishes that still had food in some of them, and America's clothes were scattered about. At least it didn't stink, and when he looked at some of the clothes he saw America's briefs. South Korea was getting turned on by his mental image of America wearing his red, white, and blue briefs. South Korea's cheeks were dusted pink from blushing. Damn though, if he does start dating him the first thing he would do is clean this place from top to bottom.

"Sorry about the mess, bro. Let me clean up a little. You know how to set up the PS3." As America began to pick up some clothes his black lab, Scout, jumped up from behind. When they tussled with each other, Scout pulled off America's shirt, leaving his chest bare in front of South Korea.

South Korea was caught by surprise, yet he was in awe by how well sculpted America's body was. Contrary to everyone's remarks, America was not at all fat, but was not quite a body builder. His arm muscles were well toned and his pecks were all worked out perfectly. His torso was very well toned and a six pack was just visible. That combined with America's blond hair, glasses, and blue eyes made him irresistible. Then South Korea started thinking about what was below the belt. He remembered that Japan and China told him that Westerners had _much_ bigger "packages."

Eventually, America got a hold of his shirt again and put it back on. After putting Scout in the dog play room he had for him, America continued to clean up the living room. South Korea pouted a bit from the end of the sight-seeing, but continued to set up the game.

Later, America finally was able to sit down with South Korea to start playing. It was the newer Black Opps that just came out and they were going to play in the farm area. America decided through rock paper scissors who would go first. With a stroke of luck, South Korea got to play first.

X-X-X

It was amazing how far South Korea got. He made it 25 rounds with little use of the revive bottle, however an infected dog had come out of nowhere and had ended his turn within milliseconds.

As America started his turn, he paused the game and rested his chin on his hand looking between the T.V. and his friend. There was a slight far off look in his eyes.

"…What are you doing, da-ze?" South Korea asked curiously asked.

"…Hm… Oh, I'm just thinking about a strategy." America closed his eyes in deep thought, which was a rare occurrence.

South Korea found this to be his chance. He would just lean in and give him a kiss. The other details like reaction didn't quite come to mind, but all he could think of was feeling those soft lips on his own.

As he thought that, he moved in and planted one on the lips. It didn't last long, much less he couldn't remember what it felt like, because he felt a hand press up against his chest with enough force to knock him over to the other side of the couch. There was a look of shock on America's face and he realized what he had done.

In an attempt to fix everything, he started panicking in a way similar to Italy surrendering. "A-a-a… Ha ha ha… that was a great joke! Wasn't it? Just came up with it-"

"Why would you do that!?" There was so much anger in the American's voice.

South Korea was taken aback. "W-well, I-I-"

"Why the fuck would you do that!?" America's voice rose.

South Korea had no explanation he could give. Expressing his love may not have been the best idea, much less the easiest to explain. After several awkward moments, he finally decided it would be best just to leave.

As he got up from the couch, America looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"… It's just better this way." South Korea was very depressed. He couldn't believe how stupid he was.

"… Wait, South." America chased after his friend. "Please, I'm sorry I got angry at you!"

South Korea was struggling to get to the door since America was trying to pull him back. When America tried grabbing South Korea he missed his head… but it wasn't quite thin air. When he grabbed the "thin air," South Korea crumpled to the floor with a loud "yipe" which made America fall on top of his friend.

America propped himself up. "I'm so sorry. You okay?"

South Korea was panting heavily underneath him. His face was beat red, he looked adorable in America's eyes, and his voice came out very seductively than he was hoping. "Please… let go of Seoul."

America looked at his fist, and saw that he caught South Korea's hair curl. He looked at his friend and back at the curl. Experimentally, he rubbed the curl between his fingers. South Korea tried biting his lip, but a moan escaped.

A small smile surfaced on his face. He brushed his hand against South Korea's cheek. "…You know… I-I really… like-no wait… I really love you… Yong-Soo."

"R-really?" South Korea was shocked. He even said his name!

America leaned in just close enough to South Korea's face so that their noses were just touching. "You know, I don't think the last one should count as a fist kiss."

"H-how did you know that was my fist!?" South Korea was shocked even more. How much did his friend already know?

"That little stunt you did was a little sloppy." America grinned.

"Babo **(1)**." South Korea spoke in his native tongue, which he knew America loved hearing.

America had let go of the hair curl and cupped South Korea's face. They both stared into each other's eyes before America moved in. Their lips fit together like two puzzle pieces, and America's lips were softer than South Korea could have imagined. America licked South Korea's upper lip more so in an asking way to enter. South Korea opened willingly wanting to taste his lover. America was able to move with ease in the kiss as their tongues danced inside their mouths. He wanted America to explore and taste to his content. America wanted to see more and feel more of his lover, to take off the hanbok his lover was currently wearing. They broke the kiss for much needed air. A trail of saliva had connected their mouths for a few seconds before snapping. Then they kissed again and again, each one more passionate and tender that the last.

South Korea was panting heavily from the lack of oxygen. "That was…amazing…"

America kissed his lover's forehead. "There's still some… unfinished business." He pointed to the bump below South Korea's hanbok where his pelvis would be.

"If you didn't pull my curl we wouldn't be in this position." South Korea pouted, though it was more playful.

America chuckled lightly as he pulled his lover up off the floor, only to carry him bridal style to his bedroom. South Korea was flustering up a storm. "Ameri-"

"For now, call me Alfred." He winked seductively.

Needless to say, South Korea was looking forward to this little activity with total lust.

**So how do you like? There may be a second chapter later for when their in the bedroom. However, I have other fanfics to give attention to. Please make sure to review!**

**(1)- Babo is Korean for stupid or idiot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! The chapter you have all been waiting for is here!**

**This is my first time writing smut ever, so please be kind if you want to correct me or give me advice.**

**Warning: this is yaoi and lemon. If you don't like, then don't read any further and back away from this story.**

**As always I don't own Hetalia and all rights go to their proper owners.**

America nudged his bedroom door open. This room was surprisingly cleaner than the rest of the house, except for some electronics around the dresser. The bed was neat and all made, though by the end of their love making it won't be that way.

America placed his lover gently on the bed, and then he turned around to lock the door. Tony lived with him, and America didn't want South Korea, much less himself, to be embarrassed if an alien walked in on them.

South Korea, though wanting to do this really badly, was a little unsure how it was supposed to work. Were they supposed to give each other blow jobs or something? Just thinking about sex made himself self-conscious about his body. Was it good enough for America? He just wanted to please him, and if he wasn't satisfied… oh, he would feel so ashamed!

He looks over at his lover who crawled into the bed next to him and slipped his arm around his waist. "America, I'm a little nervous."

America looked thoughtfully at the Korean. His buddy was shaking a little. "Well… if you don't want to go this far right now I understand."

He pulled away only to be snatched into an embrace by South Korea. South Korea's face snuggled into America's neck with a very deep, red blush. "That's not what I meant! I really want to… I just don't know how sex is supposed to work between us."

America leaned in to kiss his lover's forehead affectionately. "Well, I'll… show you the ropes. I will throw in a few surprises, just to keep this first time special."

With that said, America started sucking and nipping at the sensitive neck. Small gasps spilled out of the Korean's mouth, which he tried to hide.

"I really want to hear you moan, though. Please?" With those little puppy dog eyes America convinced South Korea to be a little more vocal.

America continued down the neck until he reached the base where the hanbok started. Figuring it would slide off like one of Japan's yukatas, he tugged on it. It did not move. Slightly pouting, America tugged a couple more times before South Korea moved his hands away to undo the hanbok.

The only thing now covering the Korean was his underwear. America gazed over the almost nude body with lust filled eyes. There was no body hair whatsoever, though South Korea probably shaved them off. The nipples were a bright pink in the vast amount of milky white skin. The erection was noticeable through the confines of the underwear.

America brushed his fingers lightly over the bulge, enticing a gasp from his lover. He smirked slightly. "Didn't think you would be this sensitive."

South Korea looked pathetically at him and whined, "America…"

America leaned in giving South Korea a kiss on the cheek. "Didn't I tell you to call me Alfred, Yong-Soo?"

Yong-Soo continued blushing and stuck his tongue out, though Alfred light heartedly chuckled about it. He leaned in to have a deep kiss with his lover while he tried to entice the erection a little more by rubbing it. The heated kiss did little to distract Yong-Soo from Alfred's hand massaging his erection through the fabric. Noticing Alfred still had his clothes on, Yong-Soo began undoing the pants and pulling off the shirt which Alfred happily complied.

After all the clothes most of the clothes were discarded into the growing pile of clothes beside the bed, Alfred went the extra mile and took off his boxers. It took all of Yong-Soo's will and dignity to not stare at Alfred's throbbing erection. Alfred went back to kissing and nipping his lover's neck, leaving marks only where they could be covered.

Meanwhile, Alfred had started sliding off his lover's underwear. Once the annoying fabric was discarded, Alfred couldn't help but stare at the beautiful body before him. It was everything he could have dreamed of. The body build was perfect. He wasn't too skinny and he had a little bit of muscle, though he still looked rather fragile, which America loved. He just couldn't help but pounce on the surprised Korean and ravish his body with kisses and nip at the sensitive nipples.

Yong-Soo writhed in delight at the pleasure. Alfred licked around the stomach area and then dipped his tongue into the navel, enticing a moan of pleasure out of the smaller man. A few gasps and moans escaped his mouth as Alfred licked the inside of his thighs, avoiding the throbbing erection that needed the most attention. Yong-Soo tried to stroke himself to relieve some of the pressure, but Alfred swatted the hand away. Hearing the pathetic whine from his lover, Alfred moved his mouth and tongue across the shaft. Taking time to lick every part, he managed to get the head and swirl his tongue around it. Yong-Soo gasped at the sudden wetness of a tongue, though he kept Alfred's head in place with one hand to the back of the head. Then Alfred took the entire head into his mouth. He bobbed up and down as he lightly squeezed Yong-Soo's balls. The Korean arched his back and moaned rather loudly in response.

Sensing that if he teased Yong-Soo anymore he would cum, Alfred removed the member from his mouth and shifted his lover on to his lap and moved the Korean's legs to wrap around his own waist. He held three fingers in front of the Korean's mouth and commanded, "Suck."

The Korean was confused for a moment before taking the fingers in his mouth. Yong-Soo licked each digit and in between, leaving them moderately wet. Alfred rubbed his lover's back in a comforting gesture, but all the while holding in his excitement of entering that tight ass.

Alfred nipped playfully at his lover's earlobe and whispered, "Make sure they're really wet."

Yong-Soo raised an eyebrow at this, but continued licking and sucking the fingers. Alfred gazed over the Korean's body a couple of times wondering just how much of a virgin he was.

A small sigh escaped his lips before asking, "You don't know why I'm asking you to wet my fingers, do you?"

Yong-Soo pulled the fingers out of his mouth, making a cute "pop" sound as he did. "Not really."

Alfred paused to think of how to explain. "Well… my fingers are supposed to go… up your asshole. Then I stretch you for when my… cock goes into your ass."

Yong-Soo looked briefly at Alfred with a slight understanding, and then looked at the hard member, and back up. "As long as I can slick it up then I'll let you do whatever you want."

Alfred smirked, though he was rather shocked by the Korean's boldness, and reached over to his nightstand and brought out some lube. He squeezed some of the lube into his lover's hand. "This will work better than you licking it. So… you slick while I stretch."

Once the lube was set aside, Yong-Soo quickly started slickening the hard member. Meanwhile, Alfred had massaged the tender rear hole and inserted one finger. Yong-Soo hissed at the intrusion and nearly squeezed the member a little too hard, though he regained his control shortly. After curling and pulling his finger in and out, Alfred adds a second finger and scissored. Yong-Soo tilted his head back and moaned deeply. Several minutes passed and Yong-Soo had to stop slicking since he was having difficulty trying to focus when he has two fingers up his ass. Then, without warning, a third finger penetrated, making Yong-Soo scream in both pain and pleasure. The fingers moved around, searching for that special spot to drive the Korean insane.

Then, the fingers found their goal. The noises that escaped Yong-Soo's mouth were making Alfred harder. The breathy gasps and moans were almost inviting him into taking this once virgin body.

Alfred removed his fingers, much to Yong-Soo's dislike, and he aligned the prepped ass with his member. "You ready?"

Yong-Soo nodded urgently and gripped the sheets to prepare for the more than certain pain. Alfred gently pushed his member into the tight heat and tried to mellow out a rather squirmy Korean. Yong-Soo almost didn't like having a cock up his ass because of the pain, but the pleasure and need overpowered his will to scream in agony.

After Alfred was fully inside his lover, he stopped to let Yong-Soo adjust and set him on his back. Yong-Soo's breathing evened out and nodded at him to go. Alfred pulled out until the head was the only thing in and then slammed back into the Korean. Yong-Soo's breathing hitched as he tried suppressing a gasp. It took a little more time before Alfred found a good pace and established a rhythm. Through the moans and gasps, Alfred faintly heard his lover insist- no begging- to go faster.

Alfred wasted no time in giving his lover what he wanted. Quickly repositioning himself, Alfred slammed into the tight heat and hitting the special spot head on. "Oh! Fuck, Alfred!~ Right there!" was all he heard while he continued to ram into the tight heat, as well as their skin slapping against each other.

Alfred could feel himself getting closer, and Yong-Soo was too. In an attempt to warn him, Yong-Soo gasped, "Al!~ I'm gonna cum!"

All Alfred could reply with was, "Me too!"

Then they both came, yelling each other's names. The hot cum spilled out on to their stomachs and chest and inside Yong-Soo's ass.

Alfred collapsed on to his lover, though due to many training exercises Yong-Soo didn't complain about the weight. Both panted, trying to regain their breath after the intense orgasm. Basking in their afterglow, they shared a passionate kiss before Alfred pulled out and lay next to the, now very tire, Korean.

Yong-Soo cuddled next to Alfred, using his chest as a pillow and wrapping an arm around his mid section, and whispered, "You're amazing, Al.~ I love you… da-ze." He fell asleep a few seconds later.

Alfred gazed at Yong-Soo, brushing away some hair to kiss his forehead. "I love you, too. You're going to be treated quite well once you wake up. I'll make you your favorite dinner." He himself felt tired, and slowly closed his eyes, breathing in his lover's sweet scent.

Before drifting to sleep, he whispered, "I will never leave you. I'll be yours and you'll be mine. Forever and always."

**So what do you think? Is it okay for a first time smut writer?**

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
